Music of the Heart
by Trin-Trin
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are in a very popular band. Will the fame go to their heads? Will there be romance between the members? And will their loyalties be tested? But of course! That's what music is about! Right? SasuNaru AU
1. In the elevator

Warning: GAY AND SWEARFUL! U'VE BEEN WARNED!

The blonde boy grabbed the sticks, sat down on the stool, and began lightly tapping on the brass cymbal. He stepped on a pedal, making a low thumping noise.  
"Stop practicing!" A girl screamed from another room.  
"But Sakura-Chan! I-"

"I have a headache!"

"Well if you have a problem with me playing leave!" He heard a door slammed open.  
"Don't talk to me that way you little-"

"Would both of you shut up?" Sasuke snapped while lightly picking away at his guitar in his room. "You're so annoying."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her swelling up with tears. She ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Naruto stomped into the room that the Uchiha was located in. "What the hell's your problem? You made poor Sakura-Chan cry!" he shouted, causing Sasuke to stop playing. Sasuke looked up at the blonde.  
"And your point is?" Naruto fumed at this.  
"Fuck you!" he yelled, storming out of the apartment.  
"Stupid dobe. Alas! Peace and quiet!" He stared to play again when a paper on his O.C.D. clean room caught his eye. (and to those of you who don't know, O.C.D. means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.) He picked it up. "What the?" He looked it over. His eyes stared at it, almost as if he was expecting it to explode.

"These are lyrics. In the dobe's hand writing! But they're so sad as if they came out of the bottom of his heart. How did he write something like this?"

With Naruto...

He sat down in the elevator like he always did when the teme got him ticked off. This is when he would write his lyrics. In this metal box. All his ideas always came out here, though he would always let Sakura take the credit for them. Just to hide his secret. He put his hand in his pocket and felt around.

"OH NO! My lyrics! They've must've fallen out at the apartment! Please. Please don't let Sasuke find them. Anyone but him!" He stood up and pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. But they didn't. He finally realized that the electricity was out. "Could this day get any worse?" He shouted, banging his fists on the door until they bled. Not good for his drumming career. He put his head on the door and slid down.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura...

Sakura sat on the living room couch lighting candles when the thunder boomed. She squeaked and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which just happened to be Sasuke's arm.  
"GAH! Get off me!" He shouted. He shook her off and looked at Naruto's missing lyrics.  
"Hey. You've been looking at that paper a lot lately. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Leave me alone."

"Well, it can't be nothing." Sasuke dropped the paper. Sakura's reaction was of course trying to grab it. Sasuke smirked and snatched it back.

"HEY!"

"You're so slow." He said.  
"If I guess will you tell me?" Sasuke opened his mouth but Sakura didn't wait for his answer.

"Is it mine?"

"No."

"Is it Kakashi-san's?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please? It's killing me Sasuke kun!"

"Good. All because you're the lead singer of the band doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE?????"

"Shut up."

"Naruto still hasn't gotten back yet. I think you really got him mad Sasuke-kun." As soon as she said that the electricity went back on.

"Maybe he went to Iruka-san's!" She went over to the phone and dialed Iruka's phone number. "Hello? Iruka-san, did Naruto go over to your house?"

"Er...No. Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" Sakura laughed.  
"Calm down Iruka-san. No. Sasuke-kun just got him mad again, so I thought he went over to see you!"

"Oh that's good."

"Sorry to scare you like that!"

"It's okay."

"Good bye!" Sakura said hanging up.

"That's strange. He's not there!"

"He's in the elevator." The Uchiha stated.  
"How do you-" The door to the apartment flew open. Standing there was a steaming Naruto. "Where were you?"

"On that god damn elevator!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. He looked over at Naruto and saw that his hands were dripping with blood.  
"Holy shit! What the fuck did you do to your hands?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"N-Nothing! They're fine!" He replied, hiding them behind his back. Sasuke stood up, walked over to Naruto, and grabbed his wrists. The two boys walked into the bath room. Sasuke let go of Naruto. He faced the door and locked it. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Did you write these?" Sasuke asked putting the paper in front of Naruto's face.  
"I- They don't look familiar." Sasuke mentally sighed.  
"Sit down."

"What?"

"Just sit on the toilet."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. They walked back and Sasuke pushed him on the toilet. Sasuke got on his knees and was now eye to eye with the fellow teen. Naruto blushed. "S-Sasuke-teme?"

End chap 1...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Trinity: Woo! Oh yeah! CHAPPIE ONE BABEH!

Naru: Ur a little to excited...

Trinity: sticks ut tounge

Naru: So...what's the teme about to do to meh'ttebayo?

Trinity: You'll find out in da next chapteh!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be writing fanfics?

Trinity: Oh yeah...Flames will be used to keep me warm at night. :3


	2. Questions

Start chap. 2

"Shut up. It's not like I'm gonna fucking molest you or something. I need to bandage your hands." Sasuke snapped. The blonde sweat dropped. Sasuke took a bandage (cast style bandage) out of a cupboard along with a bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball. He tipped the now open bottle on the cotton ball. He set the alcohol down and snatched Naruto's wrist again. The raven headed boy wiped down Naruto's knuckles with it and quickly wrapped the bandages around his hands."There. What happened?"

"I was angry is all. Heh Heh." A thought popped into Naruto's head. "Aww. Does the wittle teme care about me?" A vein pulsed on Sasuke's pale forehead.

"That's the last time I help you!" He said unlocking the door and storming out.

"Sasuke wait!" He called out. He ran out of the bathroom. He heard Sasuke's room's door close. "Damn! He's really fast." He walked casually over to Sasuke's door and knocked softly. "Sasuke?" He leaned against the door. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it was just a joke." He said, staring off into space. "I was wondering, can I have that paper? Y'know with the lyrics." He was so lost with whatever he was staring at, that he failed to notice that the door begun to open. He fell back and felt something heavy sit on him.

"So, you admit that they are yours."

"No! They're not mine! They're Sakura-chan's!"

"This is not her handwriting. It's yours. I'm not dumb, Naru-chan."

"Don't call me chan! I'm not a girl!"

"But Naru-chan, this wittle teme cares!" he teased. Naruto blushed crimson.

"G-Get off me you jerk!"

"Not until you tell me who this is about." Sasuke said.

"I-" Naruto's heart was racing as the raven-headed boy got even closer to his face. He let his head rest on the floor and sighed.

"You're such a loser." Sasuke said.

"You took advantage of me! That wasn't fair! That makes you an even bigger loser!"

"How?"

"Cause you like opened the door when I wasn't expecting it and then you pinned me down! But I know you only did it cause I'm so good looking." Sasuke blushed and glared at him.

"You only wish that."

"Then why are you blushing, hm-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a door opening to the apartment.

"Yo!" A familiar voice called out. The two boys looked over.

"Hi Kakashi-san!" Sakura said from the couch.

"Are you guys ready for your interview at the news station?" He asked.

"OH NO! I forgot all about it! How much time before we have to go?" She asked frantically.

"15 minutes."

"15!" she jumped up off the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"Hmm, isn't this an interesting position. Kakashi said hiding a smile at the two boys. Sasuke blushed even harder and was pushed off of Naruto by Naruto.

> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> 

Trinity: YAY! HAHA! Chapter two is here as well! dances

Naru: You're doing it again.

Trinity: What...

Naru: Over reacting over a SHORT chapter...

Sasu: gasps You said a taboo word...

Trinity: gloom clouds It...wasn't as short as twilight...

Sasu: It's a great length...Don't worry about it!

Trinity: Really?

Sasu: Really!

Naru: You're acting weird, teme...

Sasu: whispers Although **she does not own Naruto and company** cough disclaimer cough she can still do anything she wants to us...like put us with billboard brow

Naru: shivers

Saku: HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!


End file.
